Lemon Chronicles
by grungaphobia
Summary: It all started with a sleepover at Karma's house. KarmaxNagisa. Rated M for adult content.


Nagisa clenched his thighs together and squirmed. The pressure in between his lips was building and he exhaled slowly. It was the night of the new moon, and as a changeling, his penis became inverted, thus becoming a vagina.

"Nagisa..?" Karma asked, poking at his cheek, "What's wrong? You've been sweating a lot."

Since both of their parents were away, they decided to let Karma and Nagisa have a sleepover at Karma's house for security reasons. Things weren't going well on the bluenette's point of view. However, Karma was enjoying his consecutive ninth win in a row on their game.

"B-Bathroom..." Nagisa panted.

Without explanation, Nagisa ran down into the bathroom in Karma's room in inhumane speed and dropped his pants in front of the bathroom mirror. His cock was rock hard and filled with slick, getting smaller by the second.

His balls clenched and his cock seemed to be glued onto his stomach hotly. He hissed loudly when he placed his small hand hand on his throbbing cock.

He sat down on the bathtub ledge and screamed in pain as his cock became a brilliant, ruby red. He needed to cum to complete the transformation, or else he would be in pain for the rest of the night.

"Nagisa!" Karma yelled.

The red haired boy burst into the bathroom just as Nagisa's cock clenched and spayed his semen over the bathroom tiles. His golden eyes widened as the small cock shrunk into a hairless vagina.

"W-What...?"

Nagisa, as this was his second time transforming, was in a daze and stared at Karma in shock. His breath was husky and he looked delicious.

Karma walked over in worry, "I-I heard you yell and I thought you h-had thrown up and", his stare was kept onto Nagisa's new body part, "I got worried so I chased you down, b-but I didn't know..."

Nagisa looked at Karma's pants and saw a large, hard outline of his cock. He bit his lips and his vagina started to leak slick. Karma's gaze was intense and he shivered.

"I-It's okay," Nagisa said, his legs twitching, "I'm a changeling."

"I-I thought those died centuries ago..." Karma said in awe.

"Well, I'm not dead," Nagisa said.

Unknown to them, Nagisa's vagina slick leaked an aphoristic. Karma's hard cock pressed uncomfortably in his pants and seemed to be growing in length. Nagisa felt his chest grow heavier and his eyes zeroed in onto Karma's cock outline.

"F-Fuck..." Nagisa moaned when accidentally grinned onto the bathroom ledge.

Karma's eyes grew darker and he sauntered over with a mischievous smile, his pants straining against his cock, "Nagisa, why don't we both take a bath as we're both so dirty...?"

With a swift nod, Nagisa ripped his shirt off and turned on the faucet. Karma stripped in lightning speed to show a frightening big cock. They both watched in fascination as it grew.

"What the fuck..?" Karma looked on, "I'm big, yeah, but this is impossibly big."

His cock had grown into a snake like length of 13 inches. Nagisa shivered and saw his breasts show in front of his eyes. He cupped the soft piles and examined them excitedly.

"Kayano would be jealous of them," Karma smirked and pushed Nagisa into the bathtub.

"And with you," Nagisa grabbed Karma's cock, "I bet you're four times the size of anyone in our class."

"Damn right."

Karma grinned against Nagisa's virginal lips. Slick leaked out in expressive amounts as Karma grunted and rubbed harder. He rubbed at his opening for permission.

Nagisa moaned and nodded.

"F-Fuck.."

Karma stuck in mushroom head into Nagisa's vagina slowly. It seemed to stretch Nagisa into impossible dimensions and Karma was too big. The bluenette closed his eyes and pushed himself against Karma.

Inch by inch, Karma was encased into Nagisa's heat. He groaned and his hips buckled, their saliva dripping from their mouths like animals.

With one hand, Karma switched off the faucet and they were still against the silent water.

"C-Can I?" Karma gestured his hand towards Nagisa's new breasts.

"Of course."

Karma squeezed Nagisa's breasts softly and brought them both up into a sitting position. Karma became encompassed in Nagisa's tight vagina even further and Nagisa moaned.

Nagisa leaked more slick and both their eyes became dark and wild. Karma squeezed Nagisa's pillows harder and roughly shoved the rest of his cock into his vagina roughly, uncaring if he hurt him.

Karma bounced Nagisa in and out of the water repetitively on his throbbing cock, growling as his balls hit the bottom of the bathtub. Nagisa's new clit rubbed against Karma's pelvis harshly and his vagina clenched in anticipation of release.

 _Slap!_

"You can't fucking cum yet, Nagisa-chan." Karma roughly groped at his breasts and pulled at his nipples.

Nagisa nodded, tears leaking out of his eyes. He held it in as best as he could and bit his lips.

Karma suddenly stood up, with Nagisa still enveloped around him. He bent Nagisa over the cold tiles, and rammed his cock in even harder. Nagisa's vagina, inexperienced, went haywire and he spasmed and squirted over his cock.

 _Spank!_

"What did I tell you, Nagisa-chan?" Karma yelled, "Did I tell you to not cum?"

Nagisa's perky nipples scraped across the bathroom tiles. Still sensitive, he screamed and earned another slap.

"Ye-es!"

Nagisa's ass cheek was a brilliant red and covered in water. Karma's cock was getting increasingly harder and stickier and the sounds of his balls slapping Nagisa's slick ass and vagina made him get closer to climax.

"Fuck, call me Daddy." Karma hissed and slapped Nagisa's shapely ass.

"Y-Yes daddy!" Nagisa twitched and his vagina started to clench again.

Karma came in his vagina with a roar and his white cum spilled in ropes. Nagisa screamed again and his legs spasmed, summing for the third time that night.

"Fuck yeah..."

Even though Karma just came, his dick was still red and hard. He grinned, his teeth poking out predatorily.

"Ready for round two, Nagisa-chan?"


End file.
